


Commercial

by HeadJams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes as a side-along one shot to my other work 'Dynamics' but you definitely don't have to read that if you're just looking for some hot Lucifer on Sam action ;)</p>
<p>  <em>Sam had to walk to the motel, where the Tall Blonde Guy from the party was waiting for him outside, leaning casually against the wall. When he saw Sam, he smirked and stood upright, pulling Sam in by his waist for a kiss. If Sam had any sense left at all, he would have pushed him away, even if it was the middle of the night anyone could still see them; instead of pulling him in closer and practically inviting the older guy’s tongue into his mouth.<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Commercial

Sam had to walk to the motel, where the Tall Blonde Guy from the party was waiting for him outside, leaning casually against the wall. When he saw Sam, he smirked and stood upright, pulling Sam in by his waist for a kiss. If Sam had any sense left at all, he would have pushed him away, even if it was the middle of the night anyone could still see them; instead of pulling him in closer and practically inviting the older guy’s tongue into his mouth.

“Someone’s eager.” He teased, putting his arm round Sam’s shoulders and steering him to room 25. “The name’s Lucifer by the way.” he said once they were in the room, taking off his jacket and scarf. Sam mimicked him, except Sam hadn’t had the sense to wear a scarf. “And I’m going to need you to choose a safeword.” He said, as he pulled Sam back to him, and held him firmly against his body.

Sam froze; the prospect that they’d need a safeword stirred something primal in him. “Uh…”

“I’m going to need something you won’t already be saying.”

“Commercial.” He said, some of his sober-minded humour poking through the haze of heat.

“Alright then.” He said, taking a moment to learn it “Shirt, shoes and socks off.”

Sam hesitated as Lucifer turned away from him, going to a bag at the foot of the bed and pulling out a length of rope. Sam cautiously pulled off his hoodie, kicking off his shoes and socks, his t-shirt following them to the floor. Lucifer sat on the bed, setting the ropes next to him, he only had to raise his hand and Sam stepped up to him, bracing his hands on the older man’s shoulders as he kissed Sam’s chest.

He took a nipple between his teeth, drawing a gasp from Sam, as he gently dragged his nails down Sam’s back.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he said, lips brushing Sam’s skin as he spoke, looking up at him “I’m not going to hurt you more than you can take,” he said, the vibrations of his deep voice sending slow waves of warmth over Sam “Consider that my promise,” his hands ran down to Sam’s ass, and pulled him forward to sit across his lap “And I always keep my promises.”

Obediently Sam straddled his lap, kneeling on the bed as Lucifer bit more marks into his chest. He wanted to return the favour from last night and get on his knees for the man, but it looked like he didn’t have that in his plan. He took one of Sam’s wrists and wrapped it in thick cotton material, then tied the rope securely over it, doing the same with his other wrist, before pushing out from under Sam so he could tie them to the headboard.

Sam lay flat on his back (the only position he could manage with his hands tied like this), and raised his hips so Lucifer could pull off his jeans and shorts in one swift motion, watched as Lucifer stepped back from the bed to look him over. Even though he was exposed, with Lucifer devouring every inch of him with his eyes, Sam’s cock hardened.

“You like to be watched,” he said, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. “Turn over.”

Hesitating only slightly, Sam turned so he was sat up, kneeling away from Lucifer. Heat rolled over his body in intense waves, successfully blotting out any sensible thought Sam might have in the next few hours. He flinched in surprise when Lucifer’s surprisingly soft hands stroked down his back, then up again and round to his sternum so the older man’s chest was pressed flush against his back, before dragging his nails along the lines of his ribs, catching sharply over Sam’s nipples making him give a sharp whimper. He nipped and sucked along Sam’s collar bone, as he continued to leave hot red lines over Sam’s back, thighs and torso, decorating his body with red-purple marks; it made his body feel even hotter, pushing boiling point.

The rational side of his brain knew it was a bad idea, spending his heat with a guy he’d just met, when the only thing he’d want was the man’s cock. Everyone said that masturbation, suppressants and ‘a girl’s night’ were enough for any beta in heat. Screw that. Nothing beat someone ‘taking care of you’.

Every part of him felt good, burning with pain and pleasure. Sam kept his breathing as level as he could, even as Lucifer wrapped an arm round his waist and pulled him solidly against his chest – grounding him – his other hand trailed lightly along his inner thigh, so close to his cock, so very close.

“Look at you, so hard already, are you hard for me, Sam?” he asked, voice low and temping in his ear

“I-” Sam struggled getting any actual words out, both of them watching as Lucifer, massaged the very top of Sam’s inner thigh, catching the hair on his balls and sending just very small tendrils of pleasure out from the small contact.

“Is it Sam? Is that for me? Because I like to take what’s mine.” He said, solidly intent on waiting until Sam properly answered.

“Y-yeah.” He managed to stammer out. “Yeah-please.” He begged, turning his face against Lucifer’s cheek. “It’s for you. Please.”

He wasn’t one to deny such a beautiful beg, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Sam’s cock, holding him tighter round the waist so he couldn’t thrust into it like he tried to. He jerked Sam’s cock steadily, keeping a rhythm that wasn’t fast enough to make him cum, but was enough to ease the pressure he could undoubtedly feel inside his skull. It wasn’t long until Sam was making a contented humming-purr sound, his head dropped back onto Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Watch.” He ordered, Sam only taking a fraction of a second to drop his head forward again, eyes focusing on where Lucifer held his cock.

Sam could feel the heat building in his face as he watched. As his breathing quickened, Lucifer stopped at the top, rubbing his thumb over the top, smearing pre-come. He took his arm from around Sam’s waist, and without thinking Sam started thrusting his hips into the tight grip of his fingers, setting a slightly faster pace, his breathing hitching as he came close, when Lucifer abruptly took his hand away, leaving Sam hopelessly fucking the air for a moment, whimpering at the loss of friction.

Lucifer made a soft laughing sound, the kind you’d make when a puppy did something adorable like falling over itself or sneezing itself awake, and moved away from Sam.

Sam flushed all over again with embarrassment, but then Lucifer was back again, his arms reaching around him to fasten a tight leather band round his cock, securing it in place with a snap-buckle. Unwillingly Sam let out a whimper, the pressure was just past perfect and edging into just too much. Lucifer hushed him with a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Lean forwards.”

He didn’t even second guess the commands now. As he lent forwards so he was on his elbows and knees – the bonds were too short to put his hands on the bed – his heavy cock bobbed between his legs, and he could feel Lucifer’s eyes on him, raking over his exposed behind. Sam was skinny and wiry, just beginning to build up the muscle of a man, so there was very little to hide Sam’s hole when he was bent over like this.

The longer he was made to stay like this, achingly hard, exposed in the worst way possible and with someone watching his every move, Sam could feel more and more slick drip and roll down his inner thighs, coating his balls and dribbling over his cock. He whimpered at the sensation, and couldn’t resist dropping his head to watch as the slick met with his pre-come at the head of his cock, the thick concoction clinging and pulling at the slit as it dribbled down onto the sheets in one unbroken sting. He whined and panted as he watched, it was getting to be too much, just this continuous torture.

He almost didn’t see Lucifer stepping forward again, kneeling behind him on the bed, but he definitely felt as Lucifer pushed the pads of his thumbs against his pucker. Well beyond intelligent thought now – just blindly seeking climax, release, relief, anything – Sam pushed back against the thumbs and they easily slipped into his slicked-up and swollen hole, he let out a cry and tried to push back more, but the bonds wouldn’t allow it.

He wanted more, to be filled with more than the tips of two thumbs, to be filled to the brim with Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer obliged a little and pushed his thumbs both fully into him, then pulling them away from each other, stretching his hole as far as it would go. Everything about Sam wanted to wriggle and writhe into the beautiful stretching sensation, but the sudden, strong, looming feeling of _**Alpha**_ behind him kept him still, whimpering and moaning and keening at the intrusion instead.

“There’s so much…” muttered Lucifer, watching as now more slick dribbled from his hole in globules down onto the sheets.

He’d always produced what he’d thought was an obscene and unnecessary amount of slick during his heat, making it impossible to jack off anywhere but in the shower, not without ruining the bed sheets. But Lucifer didn’t seem to mind; if anything the presence behind him became more dominant and more pressing, making Sam want to stay like this forever as long as Lucifer would use him like a slut, make him his bitch.

Suddenly there was a tongue, lapping up around the thumbs that stretched him open, over his balls and up his thighs. Sam’s startled yelp dissolved into helpless cries of pleasure. Then the tongue dipped into his pulled-open hole, gently and carefully licking at the rim of muscles, around at his walls, driving Sam to blissful madness as he increased the pressure, pressing there what felt like an open mouthed kiss as passionate and fiery as the one they’d shared in the closet at the party.

The sounds it made were filthy and obscene, but the sounds Sam was making were downright pornographic. Moaning and keening and groaning as he burnt up from the inside out, being pushed right up against the wall that stopped him from coming, that goddamned band around his cock currently the bane of his life.

At some point a thumb had been replaced by a long, probing finger, Sam could feel it through every inch of over-sensitised flesh it touched, stroked and rubbed against. Until it found that. It knew what it had found, because it continued to push and nudge and massage the walnut-sized bundle of nerves.

Sam had found it himself once, before he’d known what it was, and had been reluctant to go looking for it again after the pleasure had very quickly pushed into pain after only a few touches. He’d looked it up on the internet while Dean was out, and had been beyond relieved to find out that a man’s prostate (for both Alpha and Beta) could vary from ‘Not at all Sensitive’ to ‘Too Sensitive’, and there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

So Sam whimpered and whined as the finger continued its ministrations, tears stinging his eyes. It was too much, too much and he couldn’t cum.

“ _Commercial_ ”

The split second after he choked it out, Lucifer stopped touching him and backed away. Sam trembled as he tried to get his breath back, and once it was steady again, gentle hands were untying his hands, and guiding him to lie on his back – away from the mess he’d made. A cool cloth dabbed at his face, carefully over his eyes, but not venturing anywhere else on his body and for now Sam was glad of it.

When Sam eventually opened his eyes again, Lucifer was lying next to him, watching him carefully. “You’re okay?” he asked.

Sam nodded, and although he’d only just barely come down from that, he was still hard, and it wasn’t too difficult to tell that Lucifer was too.

“You want to carry on?” there wasn’t any surprise or force to his question; it was just a question, like he was asking if he took sugar in his coffee.

Sam nodded again, and Lucifer stepped back from the bed, finally taking off his own clothes, revealing the heated, engorged length of his cock. Sam gave a small moan at the sight of it, moving to take it into his mouth, but Lucifer pushed him flat back onto the bed, tying Sam’s wrists again, but this time using his scarf – there was a lot more give in it than the ropes, but not so much that Sam could accidentally pull himself free.

Lucifer straddled Sam’s chest, stroking Sam’s face with one hand and his own cock with the other. Sam watched him with blown pupils, he took the head of the older man’s cock between his lips when it was pushed against them, lapping up the pre-come there, and feeling Lucifer groan above him as he pushed a little more of his cock into Sam’s pliant mouth, his tongue running along the vein on the underside.

One hand held the back of Sam’s head as Lucifer started to fuck in and out of Sam’s mouth, hardly making any sounds as he did so.

He pulled back abruptly when he started to near his climax, smirking at Sam’s disappointed whimper. He leaned down to kiss Sam, the taste of pre-come mixing with the taste of his own slick making him a little dizzy, leaving him feeling filthy as Lucifer broke the kiss and hitched up Sam’s knees with his hands.

Sam could feel the chill over his open hole, and he jumped as the head of Lucifer’s cock filled the emptiness.

“ _Yes_.” He begged, as Lucifer fully sheathed himself inside Sam, hardly giving him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being finally so very full, before starting a ruthless pace, fast and hard and making Sam cry out.

Lucifer held his thighs, pushing them against Sam’s chest so he was bent double, but allowing him to push in that little bit deeper. He slowed his pace right down, aiming deeper each time, just grazing over his prostate and quickly bringing Sam’s slightly flagging erection back to full aching hardness.

“ _Lucifer. Please_.” He begged wantonly, grinding his hips up to each thrust as much as he could.

“Tell me what you want, Sam.” He said, his voice disturbingly even.

“I-I want to cum, _Please_.” He was well passed feeling embarrassment at this point, the need for release overriding all other processes in his brain.

Lucifer hummed barely, his thrusts becoming less forceful, less there.

Sam whined “I want to cum, and I- I want to you to keep fucking me and watching me when I do, then I want you to use me and knot me and come inside me.” He said it all with his eyes closed, words just tumbling from his mouth – having never spoken dirty to anyone before in his life, he had no idea if that was good enough.

He could feel Lucifer smirking at him as he picked up the pace again. “Is that what you want, Sammy?” he asked, leaning down so he could breathe against Sam’s neck, breathing in his scent “You filthy little slut. Do you want the knot of every alpha you meet? Or is it me? You want my knot, Sammy? Want me to fill you full with my cum?” He thrust into Sam with shallow little rotations of his hips “Because I can do that. I can do that but leave you hard and begging for more.”

“ _Nyggh please_.” He cried.

“Just like that. Begging for me. Take you home with me and fill you with it every night, I bet you want to eat it too, every last drop of it don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ”

Sam’s heated admission pushed Lucifer over the edge, thrusting into Sam’s tight hole with abandon, relishing Sam’s high moans. He felt his knot begin to swell, Sam’s broken, wanton cry indicating he felt it too.

As his knot forced his thrusts shallower and deeper, he snapped open the clasp on the band around Sam’s cock, the reaction was instantaneous. Ribbon after ribbon of white streaked their chests as Sam came, hard. The boy seemed to be rendered temporarily mute as he was fully silent for the first point that night. His walls tightened beautifully round his knot as he came, forcing Lucifer into an orgasm he wasn’t ready for, wrenching and milking it out of him for every drop he was worth, his seed painting Sam’s insides over and over again as he just kept coming.


End file.
